


simply impassable

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No.”</p><p>	“What? C'mon.”</p><p>	“No. Actually, fuck no.”</p><p>	“What's the big deal?”</p><p>	“There is no deal. I just don't want to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	simply impassable

“No.”

“What? C'mon.”

“No. Actually, fuck no.”

“What's the big deal?”

“There is no deal. I just don't want to.”

“Zhul.”

“Dean.”

“They need our help.”

“Do you know what happened the last time I was in a situation in which people were using guns?”

“What?”

“A man was shot, and he was killed, and his blood was all over me.”

“It's a simple salt and burn.”

“I've heard about the job and there's no such thing as simple.”

“Baby-”

“No! Dead people freak me the fuck out so you know what I do? I keep my blue ass as far from them as I can.”

“Fine. I'll be back in a couple days, I'll see you then.”

***

“Trouble in paradise?”

“No. Sort of. Yeah.”

“What happened?”

“He's got a salt and burn on Maui and he wanted me to go with him.”

“Why didn't you go?”

“I don't like guns.”

“It's just rock salt.”

“It'd still hurt like hell. And he carries a hand gun too.”

“What? You think he's gonna shoot you?”

“No. But I know that shit happens on hunts. You never know what what you're actually dealing with until you're there.”

“Is this about what happened that day I was shot?”

“A little. I watched a guy die. I had blood all over me.”

“Did you tell him that?”

“Yeah. He didn't get it. I mean, he wasn't mad that I wouldn't go but I could tell it bothered him. He was disappointed.”

“He'll get over it.”

“I know he will.”

***

“He's not here.”

“I know he's not.”

“Why didn't you go with him?”

“Easy. I didn't feel like it.”

“Did he act all disappointed in you?”

“Yeah, he tends to pout over certain things.”

“Heh. Bet he won't be pleased when he hears that.”

“Probably not.”

“Um. I hate to be rude but why are you here?”

“Your boyfriend busted my computer.”

“Porn?”

“How'd you know?”

“Lucky guess.”

“Ah. Well. Would you mind?”

“Nah. Hand it over. Doctor Who's about to start, if you feel like staying.”

“Who? Definitely.”


End file.
